Life after Metal
by TheShiggity
Summary: 5 years after X2. A new teacher comes to the school and meets a very hairy canadian, who begins to have feelings for her. Eventually Logan gets himself into rock and a hard place with a hooker. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Don't own any xmen wish I did but I don't. But I am the creator of Kate soo If you want to use her just give me a line.  
  
telepath 'thought'  
  
She sat nervously in the office of Mr. Charles Xavier, the owner of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Gifted as in all being mutants like her. But they were different from her in many ways as well. She began to play with her sock hat as she fidgeted. Most people had thought her to be a normal person for many years. She had locked away her powers and thrown away the key. Hoping to never have to deal with them. But when she began teaching at a small preschool, things changed. A boy, that barely made it to her hip, was caught in a massive fire in the minute little building, had managed to flip her world upside down. Many onlookers saw her use her powers to save the boy and watched as she healed the cut on his forehead. Even though she had saved the boy, they still ridiculed her and drove her from town. Suddenly the clearing of a throat brought her back to reality and away from her thoughts.  
"Ah yes Ms. Johnson, I do believe" The older man in a wheelchair said and came close enough to give her a firm handshake. "A pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Xavier. If you would be so kind to call me Kate." She said and smiled as best as she could.  
The man in the wheelchair made his way around to the other side of the desk and pulled out a manila colored folder. He slowly began to thumb through it and then looked up.  
"Kate, I have looked at your resume over and over again and can't find anything I don't like. I have been looking for someone like you. I have many teachers in this building but none who can handle and teach the younger ones. And right here on your application it says you have a masters in early childhood education."  
"Yes, Mr. Xavier, you're correct." She said a bit startled by his knowledge.  
"We could really use someone like you here. The kids just seem to be getting younger and younger. Many people don't want to deal with their children being different from the others. And this is the place the send them to and we gladly take them in."  
"Mr. Xavier, if asking me to work here then you've already have me hooked." She said and smiled.  
The man answered her with a hardy laugh and a grand smile. He gently put his hand out over the desk.  
"Welcome to the school, Kate." He said and she returned his hand shake eagerly. "We'll go over all the necessities later on. First I would like you to go take a look around and wonder a bit."  
"Thank you, Mr. Xavier. I'm sure everything will work out just fine." She said this time with a genuine smile.  
She stood up and began to walk towards the door. He rolled along beside her and reached for the door knob and pulled the heavy door open.  
"I think you'll like it here, Ms. Johnson."  
She smiled and then slowly walked out of the room.  
'Well I guess everything happens for reason.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I'm needed here more.'  
She began to walk down the long hall. The students were in their respective classes and the halls were empty. All that could be heard was the soft clicking noise of her heels on the tile and the muffled voices of people. She sighed and then began to journey through each hallway, taking lefts and rights whenever she thought it was necessary. Just letting herself follow her own two feet and right into the huge bare chest of a man. Startled as she was, she lost her balance and would have fallen if it weren't for the man's awaiting arms. Blushing madly, as he put her on her own two feet with ease.  
"Well hello there." He said with a chuckle. His deep bass voice was clearly unaccustomed to laughing for it seemed a bit forced.  
She smiled and looked up at the man.  
"Yes. Hello there." She said trying to make the overwhelming blush go away.  
"You must be the new teacher the professor was talking about." The man said gruffly.  
"Yeah I am. He sent me to roam this monstrous place and now I haven't the slightest clue where I'm going." She smirked and shook her head. "It must be a blonde thing." She said pulling up a strand of her golden locks.  
"Nah, its just this place is so huge even I find myself forgetting where some of the rooms are." He said and slowly began to put a bit of distance between them.  
"Well Mr. um?"  
"Logan." He said and slowly pulled the towel off his shoulder to wipe his face.  
"Ok, Logan, would you happen to know where the younger children's classes are? I would like to see them."  
"Ok. Take this hall and then turn left. Follow that hall till you reach the big statue and then turn right. Go down that hall until you reach the doors that lead to the courtyard."  
"Ok, you don't expect to remember all that do you?" She interrupted.  
His smirked made her melt and she smile in response.  
"Alright I'll show you." He said and began to lead the way.  
She quickly caught up with him and took in his quick stride.  
"So, Logan, what do you do here?" She questioned.  
"I'm pretty much just a body guard. If that's what you want to call it," he said and turned down a hallway.  
"Oh, ok that explains it."  
"Explains what?"  
"The fact that you're walking down the halls half naked." She smirked as she saw the slightest blush appear on his cheeks.  
They spent the rest of their walk in a comfortable silence. He slowed his pace as they neared the hall that was for all the younger children.  
"Ok here it is." He said a bit harshly.  
"Yeah, thanks Logan. I hope to see you around sometime. That is if I don't get lost in this maze." She smirked and began to walk a head to peer into one of the rooms.  
He smirked as he caught himself checking her out. Shaking his head, he threw the towel over his shoulder and began to walk back. Heading straight to the kitchen for cold beer and quick snack.  
Logan, please would you come to my office.  
It was the professor. He growled and grabbed his beer from the fridge and then was off to the professor's office.  
He pushed open the big door and walked right in.  
"Yeah?" He questioned and plopped down on one of the comfy chairs.  
"I know you want to go back to drinking your beer and smoking your cigars, but I have an assignment for you." The professor said as he folded his hands to rest his chin upon.  
"How come I have a bad feeling about this?" He said and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I know you have already met our new teacher here at the school. She's a very nice young lady. And she'll be moving in here right away. With some help from a certain friend of mine. We'll get her moved into one of the apartments on campus."  
"I'm the one you pick to do this?" He question with as much sarcasm he could manage.  
"Well would you rather stay around here and baby sit?" The professor said with an arched eyebrow.  
"Good point." Logan said and opened his beer.  
"I would like to start getting her moved in today if that's ok?" The professor said.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll get on it." Logan said and began to walk towards the door.  
"Thanks Logan." The professor called out.  
"Hn," was his only response.  
  
She peeked into each of the rooms. Seeing the eyes of all of the children still made her smile. They were all different and yet all the same. It made her happy to be here. She smirked and then felt a hand on her back. Turning to see who it was, she was surprised to see a red headed pregnant woman standing there.  
"Hello there, you must be Ms. Johnson. It's great to meet you! I'm Jean Summers." The woman put out her hand.  
"It's great to meet you too. Please call me Kate." Kate said and shook he woman's hand firmly.  
A man with sunglasses appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her.  
"This is my husband, Scott. Scott, this is the new teacher here, Kate Johnson."  
"Nice to meet you, Kate" He put out his hand and was returned with a firm handshake.  
"Pleasure, Scott." Kate said as the handshake ended "I've met so many new people today. I'm so bad with names. I hope I remember them all."  
"I'm sure, you'll do just fine." Scott said with a smile.  
"Kate, we'll have to have lunch sometime after you get settled in here." Jean said.  
"Yeah we will." Kate's smile grew.  
"Well sorry just to leave you here but we're going baby clothes shopping and you know how guys are with that." Jean said with a wink which made Kate laugh.  
Scott just let out a long sigh and then smiled.  
"Yeah, so I'll talk to you when you guys get back and you guys explain to me all about this place." Kate said and waved at them as they walked away.  
As she turned around, she bumped into someone and was face first into man chest. She looked up to see Logan.  
"We need to stop meeting like this." Kate said as she rubbed her nose.  
"I'm beginning to think you like my chest." Logan said and then stuck his hands in his pockets.  
She turned away from him with a smirk on her face and then leaned over to look into the rooms again.  
"You like kids?" Logan questioned after a while and leaned up against the wall near the door.  
"Yeah, always wanted to have a big family and loved teaching little kids at the same time. So it all worked out." She smiled as she spoke. "You?"  
"I don't really know to tell you the truth. Never took the time out of the day to spend with the kids." He said.  
She smiled at him and then took a step closer.  
"So what did you want?" She said as she crossed her arms.  
"The professor wants to start moving you in. I was sucked into it." Logan said with rolled eyes.  
"You don't have to. I'm a big girl. I can move my own stuff." She frowned.  
"It's ok. I'll enjoy a nice workout."  
"Is that all you think about?"  
He smirked and then chuckled.  
"Ok, wrong question to ask." She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
They began to walk out of the big building towards the garage. It was the dead of winter. The snow had just begun to fall again and began to create a fresh blanket on the old snow. Kate pulled her long petty coat as tight as possible and wrapped her scarf loosely around her neck. She turned to look at Logan. He wore a thick black leather jacket. She shivered and laughed at herself. He was perfectly fine and she was freezing her butt off.  
"You cold?" Logan asked as if just now noticing that she was shivering.  
"You could tell?" She said sarcastically through chattering teeth.  
He frowned. For some odd reason he didn't like that fact that she was cold. So he gingerly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He was happy when after a while the chattering slowed. He typed in the code for the garage and opened the door without pulling his arm out from around her. They walked through the huge garage until they came upon a black van. He strolled over to the passenger's side and opened the door. She slowly got in and watched as he gave a quick smirk and then closed the door. She let her eyes follow him to the other side of the vehicle and as he got in.  
"So are we headed?" He asked as he started the van and began backing up.  
"I live on South Broadway at the other side of town." She spoke through her cupped hands.  
The drive towards her apartment went by extremely fast. When they pulled up to the old broken down apartment building, Logan just stared. He couldn't believe she was staying in this place. Relieve surged through him as the realization that she wouldn't be living there anymore.. He looked at her and watched her as she perked a brow at him.  
"Logan, you ok?" Kate said as she began getting out of the van.  
"Yeah fine." He managed to say as he shook his head.  
They slowly made their way across the street and to the front double doors. She began to fumble around with her keys, trying to find the right one that opened the doors when an old beat up black Chevy made its way by the building. It was going extremely slow, which caught Logan's attention. His eyes slitted and he manage to keep the low growl, that was making its way up, down. Kate was still fumbling with the keys and he wanted her to hurry up. A yell made her turn around, but it was too late. Gunshots had already been fired directly at her. And she was frozen. Nothing would move. She watched in horror as the rain of metal came closer. Logan used his quick reflexes to shove Kate up against the wall and throw his body on top on of hers. He gritted his teeth as he felt the fired bullets go into his back. His squinted eyes were all that Kate could see. She moved her hands up to touch his face. His eyes made their way open and then began to soften from their feral look before they rolled back into his head. She began to freak out when she saw him slowly begin to fall towards the ground. Her immediate response was to try and catch him. Wrong choice. A 5'8, 130 lbs woman trying to hold up a 6'3, 300 lbs man made of indestructible metal was definitely not the smart thing to do. As he fell backwards, her arms were caught behind him where she tried to hold him up. They hit the ground with a thud. Her arms stuck under him. She whimpered and whispered his name. But there was no response. She rested her head on his broad chest and continued to whisper his name. Tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks and made little puddles on his jacket. Her head shot up when she heard soft groan.  
"Logan?" She managed to choke out.  
His eyes slowly opened and looked at her. A cocky smirk came to his face.  
"Ha I knew it. You do like my chest." He said still with the same smirk on his face.  
She managed to laugh even though there were still tears in her eyes. She watched as his face changed from the cocky, full of himself to one of concern.  
"You ok?" He questioned.  
"Yeah I'm fine other than the fact you're laying on my arms." She said and put on his trademark smirk.  
The slightest blush crept up onto his face as he sat up. He watched her as she pulled her arms slowly out from under him and awkwardly maneuvered herself off of him and stood up. She put a hand down to help him up in which he gladly took.  
"How?" She questioned and looked for bullet holes.  
"Increased healing and a body made of indestructible metal always helps."  
"Yeah and you make me worry about you. I thought you had died." She shakily said as she tried to make herself not think about what just happen.  
"Just fine. Promise." He said and then leaned down to pick up her discarded keys.  
He handed them to her and smirked. She gave him the best smile she could and then turned to unlock the doors.  
The building was trashy and dirty and in the wrong part of town. The inside was crumbling and needed a paintjob badly. For some odd reason he couldn't picture her living here. As they walked up the stairs, he noticed more and more how bad the place was. Graffiti lined the walls of the hallways and concrete that had fallen from the ceiling littered the floors. After three flights of stairs, they made their way down a hall, looking worse than most of the others, and to a door. With a quick jiggle of the door handle, the door opened easily without a key. The apartment was barely 1 room. Boxes were stacked high and around in every available space.  
"Home sweet home." She muttered and then gave a quick chuckle.  
"Wow...." Was the only thing he could think of.  
"Yeah, I know. Kinda trashy." She said and began gathering some of the bigger boxes.  
"Alright, let's get this done and over with. I'd rather not stay here too long. Those guys might come back and I rather not get too many more holes in my favorite jacket."  
She stopped what she was doing and looked at the ground. She really didn't mean for any of this to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to get shot. She was never meant to have powers. She was never meant to be exiled from her town. None of this was suppose to happen. Everything was supposed to be normal.  
He looked at her and really felt bad for bringing it back up. He thought that she was all over it now. But now she stood there, facing away from him and head bowed. Her quick in take of breath told him that she was crying. This was one thing he wasn't good at. Giving sympathy. But right now that's what he knew she needed most. So he did the only thing he could think of. He swiftly walked up towards her, spun her around, and brought her crashing into his chest. At first she tried pushing away, but when she realized he wasn't going to let go, she wrapped her arms around him and let herself cry for the first time in a very long time.  
"Logan?" came her muffled voice.  
"Yeah?" He said while looking down at her honey colored hair.  
"Thank you." She said while trying to calm herself.  
"No problem." Was his short reply.  
He slowly let her go and again looked her over from head to toe. Checking for any injuries just to be sure. She smiled and wiped her eyes.  
"We'll talk about this later, ok?" His deep voice soothed her.  
"Yeah." She muttered.  
"No, really, we're going to talk about this. You don't need to be like me and keep it all bottled up." He commanded and grabbed her shoulders to make his point.  
She nodded and then began to once again gathering up boxes. He, too, grabbed his share. They both made their way back to van and then back up again.  
It was about dark when they loaded the last of the boxes in. She smiled as she looked at him bending over to try and fit the last box in. It was then that she notice, how well they clicked together. How odd. She was normally the type to take a long time to get to know. But they hit it off. She smirked.  
"Ready?" Logan said as he closed the door.  
"Go on. I'll just stay here tonight. We won't be able to get this stuff unpacked and I can sleep on the couch here." She said as she tightened her coat again.  
"I think not. If your sleeping anywhere it going to be at the mansion. You know it's not safe here. I won't let you put yourself into anymore danger than you have already put yourself in. It's just plain stupid." Logan said and opened the passenger's side door.  
"Where am I going to stay? In one of the dorms?" She questioned and once again tightened her jacket and scarf.  
"Just get in the van so we can get out of this damn cold." He gestured for her to get in.  
"Logan..." She complained.  
He frowned and then grabbed a hold of her and put her in the van and buckled her seat belt.  
"Ha you're stuck." He said and closed the door.  
He smirked as he got in on the other side.  
"Well that was unexpected." She said and turned on the heat.  
"Yeah you should always expect the unexpected with me." He stated and put the van into gear.  
She just rolled her eyes and then laughed. It was nice to see her smile.  
"Ok, Mr. Unexpected, where am I going to sleep tonight?" She questioned.  
There was a silence which was spent with Logan thinking and Kate looking out the window at the falling snow.  
"Well?" Kate questioned.  
He mumbled something.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"You can have my bed tonight I'll sleep on the couch." He said in a quiet tone.  
"You don't have to." She said with an arched brow.  
"Yeah but I want to." He said and gave a little smirk.  
  
The ride back was just as fast as the ride there. They pulled into the long driveway and into the monstrous garage. She unbuckled her seat belt and then got out and was about to open the sliding door to the van when Logan grabbed a hold of her hand.  
"We'll worry about it later. It's dark and I'm beat." He said and realized he still had a hold of her hand.  
"Yeah, ok." She said and headed towards the side door of the enormous building.  
They walked into the huge school and saw many students and teachers walking around doing their own things. She genuinely smiled and sighed in contentment. While pulling off her sock hat, she turned and was getting ready to ask Logan where his room was when she noticed that his knuckles turn white and tense a bit. Turning to see what made him uneasy, she saw Jean walking by with Scott by her side.  
"Come on." He said gruffly and shoved his hands into his pockets of his jacket.  
She followed him silently with a look of confusion on her face. Some things she probably wouldn't ever get and that would probably be one of them. Letting her hand slide up the railing as they made their way up the stairs and then down a hall. He opened the door to his room, turned on the light, and walked right in. The apartment was small. It had a bedroom, a living room area, a bathroom with a shower, and a small kitchenette. It was barely furnished but fit the person who lived in it. She took off her coat and scarf and laid them over the couch along with her hat. A thought came to her. What was she going to sleep in? Not in her jeans and sweater. She turned to Logan, who was just staring off into space, and shook her head.  
"Logan?" She questioned and gently shook his shoulder.  
He shook his head and then looked at her. His tense stature softened and then that customary smirk was back on his face.  
"Yeah?" He said quietly.  
"What's wrong?" She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and then let it slide down his back.  
He just shook his head and then looked away towards the wall.  
"Logan?" She frowned. "You told me not to keep things bottled up and here you are doing the very same. You're being a hypocrite."  
"Jean and I used to have this thing I guess. If you even want to call it that. It was more on my part. I thought I loved her. But she chose Scott. They got married and look at them. They're going to have a kid. Then look at me, I'm just....." He let his sentence wonder.  
"Logan..." she sighed out his name.  
"I can't believe I still haven't gotten over it. It was more than 5 years ago. But I mean I haven't had anything to replace that little hole that she left. I mean what if that was me? What I was going to be a father instead of Scott. Yet you can't picture Jean without Scott and Scott without Jean. This is just bullshit." He said and threw his coat on the couch and made his way to the kitchen.  
He, then, grabbed to beers from the fridge and walked back in. He tossed one at her in which she gladly took. He popped open the cap and began to chug the beer while standing there. For once, she let her eyes wonder. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of wranglers and a big belt buckle just to add to it. Through his shirt, you could see firm chiseled chest muscles that lead down to rock hard abs. Her eyes wandered down to the bulge that rested in between his legs. She smirked and then opened her own beer. As she did her eyes went on their own adventure again. This time to his face. His hair wasn't the way it was when they first met. It was now gelled back with a few hairs that were stubborn and managed to curl onto his forehead. Long thick sideburns came to a point on either side of his chin with a five o' clock shadow for a mustache that connected the two. His nose was masculine and but wasn't too big. His dark brown eyes were hard looking and yet soft at the same time. Above each eye was a thick manly eyebrow. He was quiet a handsome man. She took a sip of the beer and then plopped down on the couch. He took a seat next to her and clicked on the TV.  
He really wasn't watching the screen. He was just letting his eyes wander over the beauty sitting next to him. Long muscular legs were covered by a tight pair of jeans that he knew made her firm butt look sexy. She wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater that was way too big on her but made her look cute. And under that sweater, he could only imagine: Her small yet perky breasts, smooth stomach, thin waist and velvety skin. Letting his eyes roam up to her heart shaped face. Everything about her was feminine: her round chin, her petite ears, her small nose, and her thin yet full lips. Her eyes were a light crystal blue that were shielded by long lashes and thin brows. Thick honey colored hair came to a little below her shoulders and made her eyes look even bluer. She was gorgeous and made a man ache between the legs.  
"Kate, what happened?" He said out of no where and tried make his mind think of other things that his body wanted.  
She took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out.  
"Well I guess I should start when I found out about my powers." Again she took a deep breath and let it out. "I was about ten and girl who got into everything. I was a tomboy to the heart. I brought home frogs, toads, caterpillars, lightning bugs, anything I could get my hands on. I went to school in a place that was only 5 blocks away and made the walk to and from daily. It was a Thursday, I do believe, when I was walking home from school and saw a small girl being shoved around by a bunch of guys. I had seen the girl before and knew she lived across the street from us. I guess I must have yelled something. I don't know. But I remember them running at me and I must have gotten scared and closed my eyes because I don't actually remember hitting them. But I felt the surge go through my hands and when I opened my eyes I saw all of them lying on the ground unconscious and the little girl still huddled on the ground. I grabbed the girl and ran. I remember telling her not tell anyone what happened and she only nodded and hugged me and ran away. I tried telling my mom what happen but she didn't believe. So to prove to her that I did have those powers and I blew up the cookie jar. I remember my mom's face it still makes me laugh to this day. She looked like a fish out of water. But that changed, she started to yell at me and grounded me. Hardly let me out of the house till the day I graduated and went off to college." She said and sighed at the memories that came to her and then continued on. "After getting my masters in early childhood education and I began teaching at a small preschool in a town in the middle of no where for about 4 years. My world came crumbling down upon me. A fire broke out in the building and trapped a boy in it. I remember running in and grabbing his limp form and the running out and trying to do CPR. Nothing worked. I knew he was slipping away I didn't need to use my powers to know that. So I used my own life to bring his back. H After healing all his wounds in front of many, I collapsed and woke up in a hospital to reporters and people yelling for people like us to get the hell away from normal people like them. Two days later, I went home and began packing up my things. I moved them to the apartment you saw today. The next day I went back to get the rest to only find everything burned. So I had to live on what I managed to get out of the house. And lived for six months in that run down building. And here I am." She said with a quick shrug.  
Logan was stunned. This girl, no this woman sitting next to him, had never done nothing wrong. Only tried to help others. Only to have it backfire on her. It made his heart ache for her.  
"So Logan, what is your story?" Kate said and stifled a yawn.  
"I guess I don't have much of one. I don't remember anything. I lost my past when this happened." He clenched his fists and three incredibly sharp claw-like daggers flew out of each hand right between the knuckles.  
She ran her hands over each sharp and then down to well callous hands. She smirked and then let her hands fall back down to rest on her lap again. He had to hold himself back for some odd reason, they way she let her fingers linger over each spike made him burn in the pit of his stomach. No one had ever touched them that way.  
"These changed everything. I have no memory from my life before. I'm still searching for anything that will help figure anything. Found a guy who created me, but he was killed. So here I am with the memories of my life after the metal." He let his eyes go to the window.  
There was an awkward silence that Kate finally broke with a growl of her stomach. She blushed.  
"Hungry?" He questioned and then gave a quick chuckle.  
He gave a quick glance to the clock and then back towards her. Rising to his feet, he gently put out one of his hands in which she gladly took. Everyone should be in bed, the kitchen should be empty. Save for the few who either didn't sleep or the late night snackers. He pulled her to her feet and then made his way towards the door. They had actually talked for an hour which considerably odd at least for him anyways. They quietly tip toed out into the hall, down the stairs, through the hallway, and into the kitchen.  
She opened the fridge door and searched the entire thing till she found something that would satisfy her till morning. Double chocolate cake. Probably Jean's or someone else's. She laughed because there wasn't a name on it so it was fair game. She roamed each drawer in the search for utensils. When she finally found them, she pulled out 2 and then sat down on the mini bar. Handing him a fork, she, then, began to chow down. He laughed. She had already had three bites down before he even had his first.  
  
They manage to finish off the gigantic piece of cake and clean up their mess. Kate lazily stretched and tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserable. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday. She gave a quick smirk and then watched as Logan put away the dish.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Ye.." Yawn. "ah"  
He smiled at her and then made there way out of the kitchen and back up to his room.  
He opened the door and let her walk in first, he then followed right behind. He let his eyesight fall towards her firm buttocks.  
"Hey Logan." She turned and made him quickly look up. "Do you have something I could sleep in? All my clothes are in the van."  
"Yeah I'm sure I can find something." He said and wondered into his bedroom, leaving her to watch TV.  
He wondered through each of his drawers to only find an old flannel and a pair of boxers that were too small for him now. They semi matched so she wouldn't look too stupid. He unbuckled his pants and slid them off and then pulled off his t-shirt. Now he was only wearing a muscle shirt and his boxers. Slowly he walked out of his bedroom, for the first time in his life he felt kind of self conscious. But that melted away, when he saw the smile that appeared on her face. He gave his customary smirk but added a bit to it and then tossed her the clothes. She gladly took them and walked into the bathroom. He sank down onto couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and flipped through the channels.  
She felt stupid. The shirt hung on her even worse than her sweater. O well. Nothing better to wear. Carefully she pulled her hair up and put it into a messy bun. Opening the door and getting over her worrying would take a bit. But she really wanted to go to bed. So she opened the door and tried to make it look like she was comfy as possible. She put her back to the door frame and gave a quick cat call. And laughed as he turned and nearly lost his eyeballs and his mouth. She smirked.  
'Wow this guy's easy to please.' She thought to herself.  
His Canadian side was coming out. Seeing her in the huge flannel that hung off the side of her shoulder, she still wore her socks, but chose not to wear the boxers. They must have been too big on her. But she looked so sexy and it made him throb all over. As she slid in beside him the couch, he felt himself instantly get aroused. She leaned against him as they watched TV and eventually fell asleep. Leaving him to contemplate whether to pick her up and put her in his bed on leave her here and save him from having to go to bed being aroused more than he already was. Choice B. He slowly laid her down on the couch and then went into his bedroom and grabbed one of his extra pillows and his big comforter. He walked back out and laughed as he heard her light snoring. Gently and quietly he slid the pillow underneath her head and the thick blanket over her body. Tucking her in and turning off everything took only a few minuets and then he was off to bed himself.  
  
She woke up with a start. What the hell was that? A groan came from Logan's bedroom. She frowned and then rubbed her eyes. Slowly raising to her feet and then walked towards the door. She opened it slowly. Silence filled the whole apartment.  
"Logan?" She whispered into the darkness.  
Her answer was a groan. But she called out to him again. Maybe this time to receive an actually answer. Nothing.  
She crept in and slowly kneeled down onto the bed. Trying to dodge each of the thrashing body limbs and staying on the bed wasn't an easy task. But she managed to crawl to the head of the bed and slowly and easily placed a hand on his chest. Without even a warning, his eyes popped open and his daggers were at her throat. She tried not to show her fear. But only whispered his name again and immediately Logan was back to normal. Instantly she saw it, guilt. That's when she decided to snuggle under the covers and bring his body close to hers. She hushed him like a mom would a child. His head lay on her abdomen, his arms wrapped around her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair soothing him.  
  
It was morning when he woke up, still snuggled up against her. He hoped she wouldn't tell anyone about it but that thought died when she saw her there. Small tendrils of hair fell onto her forehead and the flannel still showed off that creamy shoulder. But this morning, he found himself finding her cute and gorgeous instead of arousing. Its not that she wasn't arousing, it was the fact that he felt differently about her today. He got up out of bed. Well this was a change of plans. He gingerly walked out of the room to take his morning shower.  
  
TBC  
  
-LunchBox- =.= 


	2. Life after Metal, Chapter 2

Don't own xmen but I did create Kate. So R&R. A little OOC. But its meant to be that way. Sex scene in this chapter. Nothing real descriptive. I rate this PG-13 for sexual content and mild language.  
  
She woke up to the sounds of nothing. The pleasant sound of nothingness. No kids yelling, no clingy children trying to grab her every limb, no anything. Turning towards the window she heard the soft pelting of rain against the glass. Sighing happily, she sat up and pulled the blankets around her. Nothing would change the way it felt to read a book in the morning and just completely relax. She began to rummage through her side table drawer in search for her glasses. She frowned. Where did she leave them? Tossing off all the covers, she began her search for her missing glasses. For once in her life she hated being a blonde. She roamed her small apartment. She had been here for barely over month and she managed to lose her glasses daily. Finally giving up on finding them, she decided to get some breakfast. Walking into the small kitchenette to find food was easier than looking for her glasses. She grabbed the frosted flakes from the top shelf, the spoon from the utensil drawer, and the bowl from the cabinet. As she went to grab the milk, she put her hand on something hard and smooth. She pulled it out. There they were. Her glasses were in the fridge. How in the hell did they manage to get in there. She pulled out the milk and fixed herself a bowl of cereal and the sat down at the mini bar. She turned on the TV and flipped through the stations. Not much on. Just mushy love stuff. Since Valentine's day was right around the corner.  
She finished off her cereal, washed the bowl and spoon, and put everything away. She had shopping to do today. She needed to get valentines for her class. Since they were all busy trying to make the best box for everyone's cards. She smiled, remembering the time when she did that. Also she had to get everyone else something too. Suddenly the doorbell rang and made her freak out.  
"Hold on!" She yelled and then ran into her bedroom to throw on some jeans. She ran and slid across the floor and managed not to fall. She looked out the peep hole and saw no one. Well that was odd. She opened the door.  
"Hello?" She said and turned to look both ways.  
"Hey!" Said a man who popped out when she tried to turn to her right.  
Scaring the living daylights out of her and making her hold onto her chest.  
"Peter, what the heck was that for?" She said while trying to catch her breath.  
"Kate, I don't know why you get scared. You could have known it as me." The giant man said while scratching the back of his head.  
She met the massive man the third day she was here. He was the one who showed her around the school and gave her the official tour of the place. Peter Nicolas, the monster. He was about 4 or 5 years younger than her but was a cutie. A nice looking man with a good heart that just enjoyed being around people.  
"So?" She said with a perked brow.  
"Um What would you happening to doing tonight?" He managed to get out.  
"Other than some shopping, nothing really. Why you ask?" She questioned.  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me. Kind of an early Valentine's day present."  
She thought for a second. Well at least it would be better than sitting around and doing nothing but watching sappy movies.  
"Yeah ok. Where we going?" She said and leaned up against the door frame.  
"That's a surprise. But you'll have to dress formally. It's an extremely nice restaurant." He said while fidgeting.  
"Alright. I can do that." She said with a smile.  
"Thanks, I'll pick you up at 6" the ogre said and leaned in to kiss her cheek and then was he was gone.  
'Well that was odd.' Was her only thought.  
While closing the door, she shook her head. She knew it. The guy had a crush on her. It made her smile. But she knew it probably wouldn't last long. As soon as he saw another girl that was prettier than her, she would be history. But at least she could have fun with it now. She walked back into her bedroom and threw on a sweatshirt. Then she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. While pulling up her hair, she touched her cheek where he had kissed and laughed. As she walked out of the bathroom, she grabbed her glasses and put them on and then grabbed the keys to Jean's car and then she was gone.  
She drove to the nearest store, which was a Meijer's. She parked the car and then locked it. While walking up the aisle of the parking lot, she noticed a motorcycle that looked like Logan's. She shook her head. He would never come to Meijer's. As she entered the giant building and grabbed a cart, she noticed how busy the place actually was. This made her kind of annoyed. All she wanted to do was to get in there and get out. She went straight to the clearance for the valentines that she would get for the kids. Then she made her way towards the infant department and looked through the many racks of clothes till she found the perfect on gift to give to Jean. She then moved towards the toy aisles to grab a small glove and baseball to give to Scott for the baby. She knew he really wanted the baby to be a boy. But if it wasn't she knew that even a girl liked to play ball. She moved on. This time towards the makeup/jewelry department. Where she grabbed Ororo's favorite perfume. Next was to get Kurt's present. In which she bought his favorite chocolates. The best for last. What the heck was she going to get Logan. She began to go up and down the aisles until she came upon something the tickled her fancy. She knew Logan had broken his favorite watch and hadn't replaced it. This watch looked exactly identical. She turned it over to check the price. $75.99, a little steep for her budget. But it was worth it. She put it in her cart and then began to move on.  
He saw her. She was roaming the aisles and hadn't even noticed him there. He was about to go up to her when he noticed what she was looking at, watches. When she left, he walked up the aisle and looked at what she was just looking at. They were watches exactly identical to the one he broke. She was getting him a Valentine's Day present. He thought of getting her one, but just didn't want the feeling of rejection if she didn't like it.  
'Logan, don't be such a moron. Even she doesn't like it, it's the thought that counts.' He thought to himself. 'But I want this to be special.'  
He went through each aisle trying to find something. Yet nothing worked for what he wanted. Damn it all. He used to be tough as nails and didn't need women in his life. But first it was Jean and now Kate. Both incredible people. He had till Tuesday to get her present. He was sure he could think of something.  
She finished her shopping and then went up the cashier. The older man began to ring up everything and as he did, she let her mind wander off. For some odd reason, she wished that her date with Peter tonight would be with Logan. But Logan was too tough and too much of a loner to ask her to dinner.  
"Miss?" The man said bringing her back to reality.  
"Oh yes, sorry." She began to fumble around in her purse. "How much was it again?"  
"Your total is 146 dollars and 37 cents." He said while reading of the computer screen.  
'Man just think this is Valentine's day, wait till Christmas' Jean's remark went through her head.  
She paid the man and then put all of her stuff in the cart and walked out of the store.  
  
When she got home, she fixed herself some lunch and put everything a way at the same time. And then grabbed her book and laid down on the couch to read a while. She fell asleep after reading only fifteen minuets.  
  
Logan walked down the hall on his way to Kate's room. He was not in the greatest mood and usually when he went to Kate's room it cheered him up. He stood in front of her door and just waited. Before deciding to actually knock, He straightened his clothes and then knocked twice and walked in.  
"Kate?" He yelled as he walked in. But no one answered. So he began to roam her apartment in search of the blonde. As he came out of her bedroom, He saw her. She was lying on the couch a book propped up on her breasts and her glasses in her hand that hand fallen of the cushion. This made him grin. He sat down on the couch next to her and gently shook her awake. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and stared straight at him.  
"Hi." She said quietly and then sat up.  
"Hey." He said back.  
"What are you up to today?" She said and put on her glasses and set the book on the coffee table.  
"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat, maybe go for a ride on the bike." He asked.  
"Oh shit! Logan what time is it?" Kate said and hopped to her feet.  
"4:45. Why?" He said with an arched brow.  
"Umm I have date tonight. Peter asked me to go to a restaurant with him." She said and threw her sweatshirt at him. "I'm sorry, Logan. I totally forgot." She gave a guilty smile.  
"It's ok. Maybe some other time." He said and began to get up.  
"Don't you dare leave. I need your advice." She tossed the remote at him. "Watch TV till I get out of the shower."  
That's exactly what he did.  
  
She was in a hurry to get ready. After taking a shower, she walked out in just a towel across the livingroom and into her bedroom.  
"Can I leave now?" He yelled from the couch.  
"NO!" She yelled right back.  
This made him chuckle. He always love just aggravating her.  
She began to get ready. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun and then pulled some hair from it and curled them. She put on a little bit of makeup and some lipstick. Then slid into her dress. Which was her favorite. The long red strapless dress was ruffled down at the bottom and came to a pucker in the center of her breasts where it showed the skin there. She slipped on her white high heels and put on her earrings. And then a made search for her necklace. Why was she always losing something? With a shrug of her shoulders, she gave up. She'd find it in some odd place like she did with her glasses. She walked out of her bedroom and stood there waiting for Logan to turn around. When he didn't, she cleared her throat.  
He turned to look at her. Everything about her was gorgeous. This just made her even sexier. But he thought she looked sexy in anything including his flannel. He smiled at her and got up. Gently he took her hand and twirled her around so he could get a good look at her. Then he noticed she was missing something. Her necklace. He gave the apartment a quick scan in search of the thing he thought he saw earlier. Ah ha, there it was. He left her standing there as he went to go get the necklace. As he walked back, he saw the surprise in her eyes. The way her eyes softened at the sight at something so simple as him retrieving her necklace made him happy to know that he caused it. He went behind her and slowly put the necklace over her head and hooked it. Suddenly thoughts crept into his mind of him kissing her creamy skin and hearing her squeal under his touch. He smirked at them and then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to rest on his chest. The fragrance of her perfume made him drowsy and to want her more.  
She smiled and leaned into his embrace. It was these moments that she loved most. He was right when he said to expect the unexpected. She didn't know if he wore any cologne but the sent was so intoxicating. It made her sleepy and yet wide awake at the same time. She would always associate the smell of pine and outdoors with Logan. No one else would ever tell her any different. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. She smiled up at Logan and he slowly almost hesitantly let her go. She walked to the door and opened it. She found a very nervous Peter standing there in a nice pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a baby blue tie. She smiled at him and then turned to look at Logan. She felt a wave of emotion go through her which she couldn't necessarily recognize. But her eyes softened and then she gave him a big smile.  
"Ready?" Peter said quietly.  
She turned back to him and gave quick nod. He reached out and grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the apartment. Giving a quick wave before she was gone from his sight. He watched as the man closed the door and then they were gone, leaving him alone in her apartment by himself. He sighed and began to head towards the door.  
She couldn't just leave him there. So she stopped.  
"Peter, I forgot something. I'll be right back. Stay right here ok?" She said and began to walk back to her apartment and opened the door.  
He was standing there in the door way. She saw the hint of hurt in his eyes but instantly it was covered up.  
"I forgot something." She said and pushed Logan further into the house and closed the door behind her.  
"You have everything. I saw you make sure you did." He said curiously.  
"Not any of that stuff." She smiled and lean on to his chest, making him smirk.  
She kissed him hard enough to make him dizzy. Heat ran down his body and instantly to his groin, in which her lower abdomen rested against. Then she let him down easy and slowed to soft kisses before stopping completely. She leaned up against him and whispered the very simple words that always meant so differently to both of them.  
"Thank you"  
And then she was out of the room and had the door closed. He breathed out a rather long sigh before walking out of the room and the opposite way they went. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, trying to hide the little smirk he had on his face. That would be embarrassing. He climbed down the stairs, walked out the side door of the house, pulled his bike from the garage, and then was off into the night.  
She sighed happily as Peter put his arm out for her to escort her out of the restaurant. It had been a very pleasant night. Peter and her had ate and then danced for a while till she started yawning. He then decided it was time to go. Opening the door like gentlemen, he let her get settled before closing the door and getting in on the other side. Maybe it was the little bit of alcohol she had that night but she felt extremely tired. As soon as Peter started the car, she was out.  
They arrived at the gigantic school a little while later and she has yet to wake up. He had even tried to. But she was gone. So he slowly picked her up and closed the door with his hip. Making the short trek from the car to the house was simple but the hard part was getting her into bed. So he walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He masterfully opened the door to the apartment and turned sideways to walk in. He walked through the dark apartment and towards her bedroom. She laid her down and took off her shoes and pulled the covers out from underneath her and then laid them on top of her. He gently kissed her cheek and then left the room and the house.  
She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit lonely. She looked down to see that she was still in her dress. So then she decided to put on her night clothes. As she did, she felt someone else's presents in the room. And she turned quickly to see who it was. Standing there in the shadows was a tall well built man. The guy began to take steps towards her, making her back up. She put her back against the wall. But the man kept coming closer. It then reached out and grabbed her wrists. She wanted to scream but that thought changed when she felt soft warm lips against hers. She instantly recognized who it was. Logan. She pulled her wrists free from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled her close to him and then stopped kissing her to get some breath. Through the dark, she could see him smirking. She leaned forward and laid her head on his furry chest. Swiftly, he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed, making her squeal. He leaned over her and began to slowly bring himself on top of her. Swinging one leg over the side of her so that he was straddling her.  
She could feel the bulge through boxers as soon as he began to grind his hips into hers. She moaned and then pulled his mouth towards hers. The burn ran through both of them. Her hand crept down to rest upon his arousal and gently began to massage it. Logan couldn't take much more of this. He was just so damn hard already, that if she kept this up he was sure he'd explode in her hand. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. He kissed her one last time before rolling over onto her side and pulling her close. Together they snuggled the rest of the night. They had the mutual agreement not to go any further. That was meant to be a special thing shared between two people who loved each other.  
He woke up to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. He stretched and then got himself out of bed. He looked down at himself. He wore only his boxers, which didn't hide his morning erection, and nothing else. Running his fingers through his hair to try and control the mass. Giving the mirror a quick glance, he walked out of the room. The scent of food was making his mouth water. Got to love a woman that can cook. He smiled as he saw her standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes.  
"I hope you're hungry. I made a little more than what I should have." Giving him a quick good morning smile and then went straight back to fixing the food.  
He nodded and then sat down at the table. She brought 3 heaping plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Her smile was infectious and he found himself smiling back. For some odd reason, he felt out of character. But it didn't feel wrong at least with her it didn't. She set the table and then sat down next to him. Grabbing 4 pancakes and putting them on her plate, she began to eat. He watched her for a while before he too began to eat.  
There wasn't much left after they got done eating. He helped her put everything away and wash it too. Which made her happy because after eating that much she felt like she could go into a food coma. After the task was finished, he felt extremely energized for some vigorous activity that didn't require weights or a machine. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and stomped off towards her bedroom.  
"Logan put me down!!" She squealed and smacked his butt, which made things worse.  
"Ha darling your caught." He threw her on the bed and then crawled up on her, making sure to rub himself against her.  
She let out a sigh as he kissed every part of her exposed body. Running his hands up and down her sides and the kisses were driving her insane. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Slowly she sat up and put her arms in the air. Gesturing for him to take off her shirt. He pulled the shirt over her head, threw it somewhere in the room, then immediately explored the newly exposed skin. She reached down, one hand on each side and pulled the elastic on his boxers down. She let him kick them off before pulling the covers up over their exposed bodies. He gave his cocky smirk as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. He moaned as he tried to rub himself up against her. But there was a flimsy little barrier between himself and her. He growl and clenched one of his fists making those daggers come out. Carefully and slowly he cut her underwear from her and pulled them all the way off. He slowly looked up at her for some kind of look or gesture that told him he could continue. There it was a sigh of pleasure. She grabbed hold of his firm buttocks and pulled him up towards her mouth. He let her assault his mouth and kiss her way down his chest till she couldn't go any further. The smirk slowly faded as he felt her begin to fondle him.  
'O god I'm going to lose it.' He thought to himself.  
He groaned and let her know he was ready. A silent agreement passed between them. As she rested her arms around his neck, he slowly put his arms on each side of her head, resting on his elbows, and spread her leg wide enough to lie down in between them. Slowly he entered her and moaned as her heat surrounded him. His eyes began to haze over with lust. He couldn't let that happen yet. He looked down at her, her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was choppy.  
"Kate?" He managed to choke out.  
Her eyes slowly opened to look at him. He wanted to stare into those eyes as they became one. Slowly, he began to rock his hips and watched her as her breathing hitched. Soon he found himself rocking to the beat of their racing hearts. There was no kissing, no licking, no tempting, just the increased pumping of Logan and the soft moans of Kate. The haze was almost full blown. He had reached the point of no return and felt the tugging of arms which were bring him closer to her. They shared sloppy kisses and soon found themselves at an extremely fast pace that wouldn't last long. Kate was the first to go, her mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. This made Logan go over the edge and soon he found himself in that same silent cry. He found himself losing his strength and falling on to her. He landed on her with a grunt. Gently and almost caressingly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so that she lay on his chest. That's the way the laid, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his own around her waist and him still inside of her. He pulled the covers once again over their naked bodies and found himself slipping off to sleep, her following right behind him.  
She woke up to the smell of pine and sex. Odd combination. She looked up to see a sleeping and snoring Logan. He looked so cute and relaxed while he slept. He wasn't that way when he was awake. She tried to move to get up. But realized it was useless. Logan's grip on her was too tight and he was still inside her. She would just have to deal with lying there. Soon she found herself with elbows propped up on his stomach and singing softly. Every once and a while she found herself twirling his chest hair with her fingers. Nothing seemed to wake the guy up. So she decided maybe she could try and go back to sleep.  
"Don't stop singing." Came his husky voice.  
"Logan!" She said and play smacked him on the chest. "How long have you been awake?"  
"I was awake before you were. I was watching you sleep." He smirked as he said this.  
"So you were awake the whole time I was singing?" She question with a frown.  
"Yeah." He stated flatly.  
"You jerk." She said and began to get up forgetting all about that fact he was still inside her.  
"Kate, Don't!" He managed to get out right before he felt himself being yanked.  
She immediately fell back on him and began to laugh.  
"Oh Logan I'm so sorry. I kind of forgot." She managed to get out between giggles.  
"I doubt that. You probably did it on purpose." He groaned and slowly pulled himself the rest of the way out of her.  
"I didn't but you deserved it" She stated with a wink.  
"For what?" He said and sounded like a boy who just hit puberty.  
"Hmm I wonder." She said and put a finger to her chin as if mocking thought. "Maybe it was the fact you held me captive!"  
"Oh yeah you know it!" He said sarcastically.  
She began to pout and slowly began to get up.  
"Ok I'm sorry." He said and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down on him.  
She smirked and then kissed him lightly.  
"Now, Logan, if you would be so kind as to let me go." She said. "I want to take a shower. I feel sticky and sore."  
"Hmm I wonder." He mocked.  
"Jerk." She said under her breath and then grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around her. Leaving him with nothing to cover himself up with.  
"Hey!" He boomed and grabbed her from behind and made a mad dash across the livingroom and into the bathroom.  
"Oh god....I don't think you'll ever cease to amaze me." She stated with rolled eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be mean and grumpy all the time?"  
"Not all of the time." He said as he bent over to start the bath water.  
"So what kind of mood do you call this?"  
"Playful"  
He turned around was face to face with himself in the mirror. His hair was everywhere and he had a hickey on the right side of neck.  
'When in the hell did she do that?'  
He turned to her and frowned. Her answer to that was just a shrug and a giant grin.  
"You little vacuum!" He accused.  
She made the face that a little girl would make to mock a good little angel.  
"Now all you need is horns"  
"HEY!!"  
"Now little missy it's time for you to get in the tub" He grabbed a hold the blankets and yanked them away from her.  
"LOGAN!!"  
He promptly picked her up and stepped in to the tub. She waited until he had sat down and was settled before she too sat down between his legs. She leaned against his chest and relaxed in the warm water, letting it soothe her sore inner muscles. He looked down and admired her body. Letting his eyes roam down over his breasts to her smooth stomach over her womanly mound and then in between her legs to where he saw dried blood.  
"Kate?" He questioned.  
"Yeah?" She said and opened one of her eyes.  
"Were you a virgin?"  
There was a rather odd silence.  
"No..." She finally said  
"Then why did you bleed so much."  
"I guess I am what they call a reborn virgin. It has been a while since my first time and I haven't actually done it since then. It wasn't a very pleasant experience."  
"Oh."  
She squirmed and then managed to roll over.  
"Trust me I enjoyed this time."  
"Good"  
"Ok now that that's cleared up. One of us is going to have to get out. And it's not going to be me." She stated and then sat indian-style between his legs.  
"Can't we just wash each other?" He pleaded.  
She gave him a funny look and then shrugged her shoulders.  
After their bath, Kate decided it was time to show themselves to the outside world. He wrapped a towel around his waist and began to look around her bedroom for his discarded boxers. She smirked and found them on her dresser and decided to hide them for a while till after she got dressed. She put on her undergarments and then pulled on a pair on a pair baggier than usual jeans and a sweatshirt that semi fit her. He was still looking for his boxers when she got done.  
"Looking for something?" She said and held up his boxers.  
He growled and then literally pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.  
"Kate, how long have you had them?"  
"Mmm... Let me think about that"  
"Kate...."  
"Ok fine I've had them the whole time."  
"Talk about me being mean..." He grumbled and then kissed her lips lightly.  
He pulled on the undershorts and then let the towel slide down to ground.  
"You're not leaving this apartment looking like that!"  
He grimaced and then gave her a pleading look.  
"What?" She said and began to back up as he stepped closer. "I'm not getting your clothes. You're the dumb one who came here in the middle of the night with only their boxers on."  
"Kate..." He took another step closer.  
"No!" She said and took another step back, feeling the wall against her back.  
"Kate..."  
"No!" she yelled  
The tickling started. First it was at her sides and then under her arms.  
"Ok..." She said trying to catch her breath. "You win I'll go get them."  
"Good." He whispered and then kissed her until she needed to stop for breath.  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't care. Anything."  
"Alright," she said and made her way towards the door.  
She walked down the hall and to his room. She walked in and went straight to his bedroom. Grabbing a pair of jeans, an undershirt, and one of her favorite flannels. The walk back to her room was peaceful and quiet. Opening the door to her apartment, she saw Logan sitting on the couch, acting like he owned the place. She tossed his clothes at him and then sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Thanks darling." He kissed her cheek and then went into the bedroom to change.  
She sat there watching TV for a while and then grew bored. Deciding it would be more fun to go into the bedroom and tackle Logan. Just as she was about to open the door, Logan decides to come out.  
"Well bummer..." She said and looked him  
"What were you doing?"  
"Well I was going to come in there and tackle you but you're already out here. So..."  
"Why don't we go get some lunch?"  
"Can't. Already made plans with Jean yesterday to go out to a late lunch with her."  
"I feel so denied." He said and then looked to the ground, mocking hurt.  
She smiled and kissed his pouting lips tenderly.  
"Well I better ask you now then, what are you doing Valentine's Day?"  
"I am going to be with....you." She said slyly.  
"Oh really."  
"Yes. Now what would you like to do?"  
"Maybe go down to the local bar, get a couple drinks, dance a bit, and maybe come back and relax. Sound good?"  
"Yep." She nodded and kissed him again. "Now get out of my apartment so I can finish getting ready."  
"Yes ma'am." He said and walked towards the door.  
"Oh and Logan, you might want to cover that hickey up."  
"Oh shit." Was the last thing she heard before he left the room.  
It was no longer than 2 minuets later that Jean walked in with the weirdest look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Kate questioned.  
"Nothing just wondering why in the world Logan was mumbling something about sweepers and vacuums while he was walking done the hall.  
Kate laughed and continued to even though Jean was giving her the weirdest look as well.  
  
Dinner went well with Jean. They talked about a lot of things. Anything from kids to guys to girl stuff. They were out for more than four hours. But now she was beat and still sore. She kicked off her shoes and sank down onto the couch. She didn't even bother turning on the TV. Leaning down to rest her head on the arm rest, she slowly began to drift off.  
She was semi awake when she felt someone lifting her up. Her head was lying gently against a rock hard chest and her arms were wrapped loosely around the person's neck.  
"Logan..." She mumbled.  
He smiled at her. She was tired and he knew it. All that he could think about was getting into bed and letting her curl up in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and pulled off her jeans and sweatshirt. Leaving her in a t-shirt and her underwear. He gently tucked her into bed before he began to take off his own clothes till he got down to his boxers and undershirt. Slowly, as not to wake her, he slid under the covers. Instantly she latched onto him and snuggled up against his chest.  
"Alarm..." She murmured into his chest.  
He leaned over her and switched on her alarm before pulling the covers up to her shoulders and closing his eyes.  
She woke up groggily to the sound of her alarm. Hitting the thing with a whack of her hand made it turn off. Her bed felt oddly cold and looked up expecting to see Logan but only found a piece of paper. She grabbed her glasses which were miraculously sitting on the side table and read the note. It read:  
Dear Kate,  
Sorry I left so early. I have some things to do. I'll be gone till tomorrow evening. But will be back in time for our date. Promise. I'll meet you at Shady Joe's right down the road at around 6. I'll see you when I get back.  
Logan  
  
She smiled and got up to begin to get ready to go and teach.  
  
Two days went by extremely fast. She gave everybody their Valentine's Day presents and was happy to know that they all loved them. Especially Jean. She smiled inwardly and then began to get ready for her date with Logan. She was in her bedroom when she heard the knock at her door. Walking to the door while putting on her earrings, she opened it without looking through the peep hole. Standing there in normal everyday clothes was Peter. The big lug had brought her a bouquet of fresh roses and a box of chocolates. She smiled at the fidgeting man.  
"These are for you." He said and handed them to her.  
"Thanks Peter." She energetically said and then gladly took the gifts.  
"You can come in if you want to." She said and turned away from the door to get a vase for the flowers.  
"Thanks...." He walked I and just stood there. "So do you like them?"  
"Yes love them Peter."  
"Great!"  
"So what are you doing tonight for Valentine's Day?"  
"Um was going to ask you if you wanted to do something."  
She sighed.  
"Sorry Peter, Logan asked me to get a beer with him tonight."  
"Man I knew I should have asked you earlier."  
She gave a guilty smile and then placed the flowers on the small table.  
"Well hey, I won't take up anymore of your time."  
"Your fine, hun."  
"Yeah, but your getting ready to go."  
"Peter, it's ok."  
"Kate, I just want to let you know you look beautiful and have a good time tonight." The monster said and then walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
'Strange.' She thought to herself.  
She made her way back to the bedroom and stood in front of the full length mirror. Giving herself a good look. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a light blue stripped button up shirt that she let show off some of her cleavage. Her hair was parted down the middle and pulled back at the nape of her neck. She pulled on her boots and then grabbed her coat and keys and then she was gone.  
He sat in Shady Joe's sipping on a mug full of beer. He got there early due to excitement. Sitting at the bar, where people were either getting drunk or already drunk sat. He waited patiently. If anyone knew Logan, they knew that wasn't one of his good points.  
"Hello there handsome!" A feminine voice called from behind him.  
He turned and expected to see Kate. But saw a bleach blonde whore standing there. Dressed in clothes that could only be owned by a hooker. He turned back to his beer  
"Well aren't you going to say hello back?" She said and put a hand on his shoulder.  
He shrugged it off, hoping the slut would get the point. But obviously she didn't because she sat right down next him and put a hand on his leg.  
"I was hoping you'd get the point and leave, but obviously you're too dumb to read body language. So I'll tell you in plain English. Get the hell away." He hissed out.  
"Oh we've got a feisty one here!" She squealed and jumped onto his lap.  
The sound of the bell that was attached to the door rang and Kate walked in. And just in time to see the woman on Logan's lap. Her mouth went wide and her eyes began to well up with tears of anger and hurt. She walked right over to the stool and slammed down his gift and grabbed his beer and tossed it in his face.  
"You stupid asshole!" She screamed and pretty much ran out the door.  
Logan literally threw the girl on the ground and was right on Kate's heels. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. As he did, she began to struggle. She didn't want to be near the guy right now. She pushed him hard but he managed to still have a firm grip on her wrists. Tears began to fall like rivers down her cheeks. Never in her life had she felt so betrayed.  
"Kate, please listen to me." He whispered.  
"What was I? Just some one night stand. A toy?" She yelled.  
"Hell no, you were never any of them." His temper was showing.  
"Then why in the hell, did you have some whore on your lap?" She questioned through gasping breaths.  
"That whore just jumped into my lap." He said flatly.  
"Oh and you expect me to believe that?" She hissed out.  
"Yes I do because it's the truth."  
"I don't care anymore. Let me go!" She yelled and pulled extremely hard, but his grip was firm.  
"No."  
"Now!"  
"No."  
"Damn it, Logan."  
"No"  
She managed to squirm one of her hands out. Using it to her advantage, she brought it up and smacked him as hard as she could. That man's grip loosened and she used that moment to pull away. She ran to her car and closed the door, locking it. He followed quickly but was too late to stop her from getting in the car. He banged on the glass to the window to try and make her stop, but it was useless. She backed up and the sped off back towards the school.  
He let out a long sigh as he watched her go. He put a hand to his burning cheek. This would be one bruise that would probably heal extremely slowly. He walked back into bar, paid Old Joe for the beer, grabbed his jacket, her gift, and the gift she had given him and walked out of the bar.  
The ride back to the school some how made him feel even worse. He walked up the stairs and down her hall. Her door was cracked a bit. He peeked in. There she was, lying on the couch crying. He opened the door a little further and set her gift inside and then waited.  
"Logan, if that's you get the hell away." She said with a hoarse voice.  
He knew he shouldn't have even tried to come and apologize to her it would just make things worse. So he walked away, holding the gift she had given to him in his pocket. His head towards the floor. -TBC  
  
-Lunchbox- =.= 


End file.
